1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel injection valves for injecting fuel into an intake tube of an internal combustion engine typically have a seal in the outflow region of the valve housing, by which the valve housing is sealed off from the intake tube.
One such seal, known from German Patent Disclosure DE 26 53 674 A1, is inverted on one end over the fuel injection valve and on the other end over a connection neck of the intake tube and is embodied in accordionlike fashion.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 22 08 646 A1, a seal for sealing off a fuel injection valve from an intake tube of an internal combustion engine is also known. In it, a tip of the fuel injection valve is disposed in a cup-shaped seal which rests on a wall of the intake tube.
A disadvantage of the seals described is in particular that they can only conditionally compensate for center offsets of the fuel injection valve. If there is such a center offset, lateral forces act on the fuel injection valve and under some circumstances cause the sealing action of the seal no longer to be assured.
Particularly the seal known from DE 26 53 674 A1 is unsuitable for the supercharged mode of an internal combustion engine, since in that mode of operation the seal experiences major loads that do not occur in the intake mode.